OF Cats And Dogs
by Verseau87
Summary: ...I don't think it needs a summary, please just read it Eventual Klaine
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing Glee related XD

...

"Blaine!" Kurt called as he walked in the door, "Blainey, where are you boy?!"

A gruff little bark sounded from down the small hallway in front of the door, and Kurt laughed as his black labradoodle came skittering around the corner, sliding slightly on the wooden floor, and bashing his side into the wall before running excitedly to Kurt.

Kurt laughed as Blaine jumped up to him, planting his paws firmly against Kurt's chest and pushing backwards until they both toppled over and Blaine started to sniff and lick excitedly at Kurt's face, his tail wagging madly behind him.

"Ok, ok, alright. Good boy, there's my good boy, come on buddy, get off." Kurt exclaimed almost as excitedly, as the dog quickly released him and he sat up and smiled at him, before reaching for his bag.

As he reached in, Blaine tilted his head to the side and watched with his ears up, and Kurt grinned at him before producing a squeaky doggy toy. He squeaked it at Blaine and he barked in answer, before Kurt threw into the air and Blaine jumped and caught it, wagging his tail happily as Kurt patted his head.

"Hey, Kurt, don't leave me out here with all the groceries, man not cool." Finn's voice floated through from behind the front door, and Blaine barked and wriggled excitedly, as Kurt laughed at the dog's reaction.

"Alright Finn, hang on." Kurt rolled his eyes and took the bag from Finn, just before the dog went crashing into his brother, sending them both stumbling over onto the porch.

Finn laughed loudly as Blaine attacked his face, licking and nuzzling at him.

"I missed you too, buddy." Finn said and let out a loud laugh as Blaine barked loudly as he sat on Finn's stomach.

"I'm just going to call Mrs Havers and ask if she fed Blaine this morning or not." Kurt said as he left the two rolling around playing on the porch and went inside to make the phone call.

Finn was still wrestling with Blaine on the porch, fighting over the new squeaky toy that Kurt had just given him, Blaine whining and growling playfully while he nipped at Finn's shirt trying to get the toy.

Kurt found them resting together, laying over each other out on the porch, it was sunny outside so it was still warm, and he laughed at the sight of them, while he placed a hand on his hip.

"Come on, you two, I'll make us lunch." Kurt laughed out as they scrambled to untangle their limbs and follow him inside.

When Finn left, Kurt and Blaine sat curled up on the couch, watching whatever T.V show Kurt had recorded while he had been away, Blaine dozing slightly on his lap. Kurt was scratching one of Blaine's fluffy ears absent-mindedly, and his eyelids started drooping. Soon enough he was asleep, and Blaine glanced at him before sliding from the couch, stretching lazily and making his way around the house for security.

He sniffed underneath all the doors, and around all the windows. Checked the kitchen, the back door was locked tight and no electricals or gas things were on, so that was good. Safe. The bathroom window was closed, also safe.

Padding back down the small hallway, he heard a couple short breaths and a few steps outside the house, and he lifted his ears and waited. He stood completely still for a second, before eyeing the television that was still on, then his eyes drifted over Kurt still sleeping on the couch, before returning his attention to the door.

'Who's there!?' he demanded in his own head, as he crept closer to the door, but his ears perked up when he heard the footsteps moving away.

He looked back over to Kurt, before looking up at the front door, it was locked, and there wasn't any windows open around the place. His security work done for the night he leapt back onto the couch and slumped over Kurt's midsection, huffing a little when one of Kurt's arms landed across his back.

Kurt had work in the morning, so Blaine made sure he woke him up when he heard Kurt's alarm clock from the bedroom, licking his face until Kurt sputtered awake. He barked excitedly as he followed his frantic owner around the small house, flitting about nervously as he got ready, Blaine playing his excitable shadow.

Kurt had just about remembered to put a bowl of fresh water on the floor and a bowl of healthy dog-friendly pancakes for Blaine before bending to kiss the dog's fluffy head and shouting "Bye" as he rushed out of the door.

After Blaine had finished his pancakes, without honey, Kurt forgot but he didn't blame him, he was a little frazzled this morning.

So, now Blaine had to find something to do all day, while he waited for Kurt to get home. He walked around the whole house slowly, before deciding to drag the fan into the middle of the living room, and turn it on, sitting in front of it and letting the breeze wash over his face.

After that he moved to the DVR, pushing the on button with his nose and waiting for it to play the disk inside. His lips curled into a doggy grin when the beat started. He found his love for Broadway musicals when he had started living with Kurt, his owner and his friends played them all the time, although he preferred Kurt singing them.

He bopped his head slightly as the song played, he couldn't sing along but he liked it, his tail was swishing along with the beat, wiggling his butt lightly as he walked back around the room.

Blaine was a tiny 9 week old pup when he had first seen Kurt's face. He was like an angel and he had looked down at Blaine with such a happy smile that Blaine's tiny little heart exploded in love for this human. And then he had seen Finn's face next, with just as big a grin on his kind face, and Blaine's tail had started wagging before Kurt had even attempted to pick him up, he knew he was going home with this one.

As Blaine grew he realised just how different Kurt was from other people, he treated Blaine more like a friend than a pet, which he loved. Blaine's intelligence grew the more Kurt spoke to him, he could I understand him, really understand him. He wanted to converse back, but he could only bark and whine, but Kurt seemed to understand him by that anyway.

Kurt also liked male company. Blaine wasn't expecting that, but he didn't care, he still loved his owner. Kurt called Jason his boyfriend, but Blaine didn't really like him, he caught a certain vibe from him that made a growl build in his gut.

Not safe.

But Blaine couldn't speak, so he just continued to watch and listen.

He hopped up onto the coffee table when the next song came on, doing his little doggy feet side shuffle, and then huffed out a laugh at his own dance moves, before wriggling his butt around. He tippy toed and then launched himself over onto the couch, bouncing slightly and then rolling around onto it, sliding off onto the floor into another roll and disappeared underneath the table.

He darted over to press the off button on the fan, and then lay on the couch for a while just listening to the music.

Eventually he got bored and turned the DVR off again, before wandering into the kitchen and walking slowly out of his doggy door. The sun was bright now, and there was a cat walking across his fence. The neighbour's menace of a pet. He kept scaring the birds away from the bird feeder that Kurt had hung on the tree in the yard.

Blaine growled a little as he saw the cat eyeing the birds in the branches of the tree and he growled and lunged across the yard, jumping up the fence and barking loudly, scaring the cat off...for now.

Snorting up at the fence lightly, he hopped back onto the grass to roll around for a bit, soaking up the sunshine on his belly, and then lay in the sun's rays for a little bit.

A car horn beeping woke him up, and he bolted upright, shaking the sleep off. Oops, he hadn't meant to fall asleep. The darn cat was on the fence again, he ran over to it and barked and shook the fence, knocking the ginger tabby off of it's perch. His doggy face smirked with satisfaction at that and he turned to go back inside the house, noting how the sun had dipped behind the tree in the yard and that meant it was nearly time for Kurt to come home and take him for a walk.

He slipped back in his doggy door and drank his fill of water, before he wandered around the house again and decided to chew on his squeaky toy until he heard keys jingling against the door. He perked up a little at that but then his ears lowered as he heard and smelt Jason's presence too.

As Kurt opened the door, he nearly fell inside and Blaine startled as Jason seemed to be attached to him and pushed him back up against the now closed door, licking and attacking Kurt's face. Blaine's nose slightly wrinkled at the display, it was a sign of affection between humans but it looked a little overwhelming and gross.

Kurt didn't seem to be all that into it, and he looked over at Blaine from over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Babe, I need to take Blaine for a walk." He told him and tried to escape from underneath his boyfriend, but Jason wouldn't let him move, instead pulling him back.

"Hey, he's a dog, you can take him later or tomorrow, I've missed you too, Kurt." He said as they went back to...kissing...is that what that is?

"But, babe..." Kurt tried again, and Blaine almost wagged his tail in anticipation, but Kurt was sidetracked again as Jason planted small licks and kisses down his neck.

"Please? I just want to spend time with you." Jason drawled out and Blaine felt his hackles bristle slightly when Kurt gave in and they retreated to Kurt's bedroom.

Blaine slumped against the floor, his toy under his chin, as the noises from Kurt's room started to get louder and longer, he grumbled a little as he lay there...forgotten.

After a short while he heard snoring from inside Kurt's bedroom and then his ears perked up as he heard light footsteps coming to the door. He wagged his tail, albeit a bit more subdued as Kurt came out and greeted him for the first time since he had been home. Blaine's tummy gave a growl as he licked over Kurt's hand, and Kurt smiled apologetically at him before walking into the kitchen to fix something for Blaine to eat.

Another thing about Kurt, he never bought dog food. He made meals just like his, only dog-friendly for Blaine. Finn, his father Burt, Finn's girlfriend Rachel, and even Jason had told Kurt it was ridiculous, but Kurt didn't care, he said it made him happy to cook for Blaine and himself.

And Blaine ate everything Kurt made for him, he loved it all. Kurt was an amazing cook.

Kurt spent a good fifteen minutes pulling together ingredients to make Blaine a meal, and after another 10 minutes, he had what looked like a stew simmering away and Blaine's tummy growled as he smelled it.

"Looks like someone's stomach is impatient," Kurt teased him and Blaine whined a little, "I'm cooking as fast as I can."

Blaine pawed impatiently as the stew cooled down a little, and while Kurt was busy buttering a bread roll to go with his own, Blaine started pacing the floor, and Kurt laughed at his impatience.

"Ok, ok, here, but it's hot." Kurt said with a chuckle as he placed the dish down in front of his silly dog, and Blaine licked at it experimentally before taking bigger licks and bites.

Kurt sat at his little table with his own, and it was silent apart from chewing, Kurt smiling happily down as Blaine ate his dinner slowly, seemingly savouring every bite.

After a little while, Blaine had finished his dinner just as Kurt was washing up his bowl, when Jason emerged from the bedroom.

"Did you cook for that dog again?" He asked a little amused and a little accusingly and Blaine didn't like his tone of voice, but Kurt just smiled at him.

"Yes, I made stew, did you want some?" Kurt said as Jason placed his hands on the counter beside Kurt, trapping him in that small space.

"Nah, I'd better get going, have to get up early for work." He said and he placed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips and then with one swift and rough stroke over Blaine's head he disappeared again to get dressed.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, and Kurt was sure he felt judgement coming from Blaine's big brown-green eyes.

"What?" He asked the dog lightly and Blaine tilted his head before shaking his head and leaving for the yard again out the doggy door, and Kurt felt like he was being brushed off.

Blaine couldn't help his solemn mood that night. He and Kurt usually went out for a run together at night, after dinner. But tonight they didn't, and it was all Jason's fault.

So Blaine had lay on the floor in front of the couch, with his chin in his paws and ignored Kurt.

The next day was a little better, the sun was shining, and the next door neighbour's cat was no where to be seen, so Blaine had spent the whole morning watching the birds eating out of the feeder. He wished Kurt had been around to see it, he loved birds.

After the sun was highest in the sky, Blaine felt a little too warm so he went back in the house to turn the fan on and sat in front of the nice breeze it created. His tongue hung out of his mouth as the fan cooled him down, and he imagined sticking his head out of Finn's car window, which he had only done once. Kurt didn't have a car.

Blaine started yawning about mid afternoon, so he decided to have a nap.

He woke up to keys in the door again and he shot up off of the couch and ran over to the door, wagging his tail as Kurt pushed it open.

"Hey boy, look what I got you," Kurt said as he held something in his arms, and he dropped his keys into the dish on the stand by the door, and made his way to sit on the couch, "Now, you have to be nice, Bee."

'What is it? It kinda smells like a...'

"I got you a friend!" Kurt said excitedly as he pulled the little kitten out of the blanket.

'Cat!'

Blaine froze for a second, eyeing the small scruffy grey thing in Kurt's hands, before he looked up at Kurt with confused eyes and tilted his head to the side.

"For when I'm not here, at least you'll have someone to play with buddy, huh?" Kurt explained as he held the kitten out for Blaine to sniff, but he didn't catch the hurt in the dog's eyes as he looked away.

Blaine walked backwards until he sat his rump against the far wall, as Kurt placed the kitten on the floor by the couch.

"Ok, be nice Blaine, I'm gonna go and set up a kitty litter box." Kurt said as he went in the kitchen to make a box for the cat.

Blaine watched the kitten make it's way around the floor, sniffing at everything, and then it peed on the floor. Blaine scrunched his nose a little and barked at it, 'Naughty cat!' and made it jump and it went skittering across the floor to hide underneath the television stand.

Blaine internally smirked, at least he could scare it away from him if he needed too.

"Blaine, don't scare him." Kurt admonished as he walked in and then reached underneath the television stand to retrieve the kitten, then petting it soothingly while he walked back into the kitchen.

Even worse for Blaine in the following weeks with the kitten at home, Jason actually adored it. Kurt and Jason decided to call it Bailey, and Blaine tried to keep out of the way when they started playing with it.

Blaine knew he shouldn't be jealous, especially of a cat, but Kurt was forgetting to walk him, or take Blaine to the park, because every time he came home, the kitten had made a mess that he needed to clean up, or it took up so much of his time playing and being cute that Kurt just forgot.

Blaine understood that humans loved cute baby animals, but did that mean that Blaine wasn't cute anymore?

Jason was around more, and he stayed a lot of nights. Kurt, Jason and Bailey all curled up on the couch together watching movies and old T.V shows, Blaine stood over in the corner of the room, watching. He didn't understand, Kurt never seemed to want Jason around before, so why now?

Oh, it's started again, that kissing thing.

Blaine subtly rolled his eyes, as much as he could, and then he walked away.

It went on for weeks, before something drastically changed. Jason wasn't here anymore, and Kurt seemed upset. Bailey didn't seem to care about what his human was going through, stupid cat, but Blaine could feel the anger and sadness coming from Kurt.

He walked slowly over to him, where he had sat on the couch and was breathing heavily into his hands, and placed his nose against the side of Kurt's face. It startled Kurt a little, but then he relaxed with a small laugh as Blaine placed his head underneath his arms and rested his chin against Kurt's knees, and Kurt lay his head on top of his, while wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Oh Blaine, be glad you're a dog. Men are awful." Kurt whispered to him and Blaine whined in return, trying to comfort his friend the best he could, "You're my good boy."

Blaine whined again as Kurt hugged him, wagging his tail lightly as they sat like that for ages.

Kurt eventually fell into a restless sleep as Blaine continued to watch over him, shooing the cat away every time he tried to wake Kurt up. As the day moved on, and the night drew in, Kurt remained asleep, with Blaine laying by his feet. There was a light rapping on the door, and it disturbed Kurt, Blaine growled a little at being disturbed but Kurt got up and opened the door.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Finn said as he grabbed Kurt into a hug, and as Kurt squeaked out a little in pain, Blaine growled loudly.

Finn and Kurt both stared over at him, where he was laying and watching them from the couch, and Kurt smiled lightly while Finn held up his hands.

"Hey buddy, I'm not gonna hurt him." Finn said in a gentle voice and moved to stroke Blaine, it calmed him that Finn was here too, but Blaine still did not know what Kurt was upset about, "I swear I'll go knock his teeth out for you, Kurt."

"It won't solve anything Finn." Kurt sighed as they both walked into the kitchen, Blaine followed trying to keep up with their conversation.

"You should be pissed off Kurt, angry, you should have called the police." Finn went on and Blaine tilted his head a little, 'Police?'

"It was just a fight, it's over now, I finished it."

'Wait...fight?' Blaine thought as he looked up at Kurt, noticing that he was walking funny and he was standing kind of tilted to the side, and he also had a dark mark around his cheek, 'how did I not notice that before?'

"So he's not coming back?" Finn asked and Blaine glared as Bailey jumped onto the side in front of Kurt, meowing for food.

'There's more important things going on here, cat!' Blaine thought angrily as he watched Kurt put some Kitty biscuits into a bowl for the menace.

"No, he's not." Kurt replied and Finn seemed to deflate a little.

"Ok," Finn said and Blaine whined as he walked towards them both, Kurt staring down at him before realising that Blaine must be hungry too, so he set about making something for him, "Did you want me to stay tonight? Coz I can."

'I'm not hungry Kurt, I'm worried.' Blaine thought, urging Kurt to understand, 'Don't worry about me.'

"No Finn, it's ok." Kurt said with a sigh.

As Kurt set down a dish of dog-friendly meatloaf, that he had made the other day, Blaine sniffed at it before turning his head away and walking over to sit next to Kurt and lick his hand.

"I think someone else is too worried to eat." Finn said with a light chuckle and Blaine thanked him with a light bark, finally someone got it.

Kurt smiled down at Blaine, staring into the big dark eyes that looked up at him, and sensing the worry there. He stroked over Blaine's big fluffy ears lightly.

"Don't worry about me, buddy, I'll be ok with you around." Kurt told the dog and he barked in return.

'Damn right you will.'

After Finn left that night, Kurt and Blaine went into Kurt's room to sleep, Blaine curled up at the bottom of Kurt's bed, listening to the light snoring coming from Kurt. Blaine made a promise to himself from now on, to protect him at all costs, as he closed his eyes and followed his human into dreamland.

A few weeks went by, and everything seemed to return to normal. Kurt came home happy, they ate dinner together and then he took Blaine for a run. And every night Blaine would watch over him while he slept. The dinners that Kurt made were getting a little more fancy, he was trying new recipes and making Blaine try them, the only thing that Blaine had sniffed his nose up at were mushrooms and tofu. 'Ew.'

Kurt had laughed every time Blaine made a face at something he didn't like, and laughed even more when Blaine was removing bits of mushroom from a risotto and then eating the rest.

Blaine liked Kurt's laugh, just like he liked it when he sang. While he had been with Jason he hadn't been singing a lot, but now he seemed like he had a song for every minute of the day.

Blaine jumped around and barked along with some songs he knew, and Kurt had picked up his front paws at one point and had danced around with him.

Blaine thought their life together right now was perfect. But every so often over the last 3 days, Kurt's phone would make a noise and he would frown at it, and then he would be solemn for an hour, before he was smiling again.

Finn came over often and he brought his girlfriend Rachel sometimes, Blaine liked her, she smelled like sweets, but every time he sniffed out her pockets she shrieked a little and moved away and he liked following her around, as she kept moving away. Finn laughed at her trying to escape from Blaine, and she glared at him, and shouted "Don't just laugh, he's going to cover me in fur and slobber!"

'I resent that, I do not slobber!' Blaine thought as he finally relented and stopped following the woman.

"Rachel, Blaine doesn't shed fur, he's half poodle." Finn explained and Rachel just sat down tentatively as Finn stroked the dog.

'And I don't slobber.'

"And he doesn't slobber." Kurt said as he set down a tray of snacks, before throwing Blaine a biscuit.

'Finally.'

Blaine decided he liked annoying Rachel, so when Finn and Rachel stood up to leave, he licked a long drooling line across her jeans, and Kurt laughed and said that she deserved it.

Kurt and Blaine were curled up on the couch that night, watching the television, it was a musical about a man and a woman falling in love on top of an elephant, Kurt enjoyed it, but Blaine just liked the music. Bailey sat curled up in Kurt's lap, but Blaine didn't really mind so much anymore.

He was alright...for a cat.

Blaine ears shot up at some very unsteady loud footsteps outside the door, and he turned his head and growled as there were 4 or 5 loud bangs against the door. It frightened Bailey when Kurt jumped and Blaine stood from the couch, growling low in his chest as Kurt got up to go and peep through the door.

"Kurt, I know you're there...open the goddamn door!" Jason's voice called angrily from outside and Blaine bared his teeth in the direction of the door.

"Get lost, Jason. Before I call the police!" Kurt called back and then the bangs only got louder.

"Open the fucking door Kurt!" He called again and Blaine hunched his shoulders, preparing for a fight.

"Not a chance!"

The bangs stopped and footsteps faded away from the door, before there was a crash from the bedroom, and the sound of breaking glass, Blaine shot up to stand in between Kurt and whatever that was, and then Jason appeared around the hallway, stalking into the living room towards Kurt angrily.

Blaine growled loudly, baring his teeth at him and Jason stopped to look down at the dog.

"Get that fucking dog away from me before I kill it." He sneered at Kurt and Kurt glared back at him.

"Don't threaten my dog, what do you want?" Kurt responded before he looked around subtly to see where he had left his phone. Coffee table shit.

"You think you can just walk away from me, you're wrong." Jason said while he glared at Kurt and Blaine growled again.

"We're over." Kurt remained locked in his position, between Blaine and the front door, but ready to bolt for his phone any minute. "The minute you lay a hand on someone, that's it."

Blaine could sense the madness rolling off of Jason in waves and it unsettled him.

"But you didn't report it," Jason said snidely, "So in some way, you knew you deserved it."

"Nobody should be beaten by their own partner!" Kurt shouted at him and Jason moved closer, ignoring the warnings from Blaine.

Suddenly everything happened fast, Jason kicked Blaine in the face, the dog falling onto the floor in a daze, and Kurt dived onto the couch to get his phone, Jason following him down, and they grappled on the couch for a little while, as Blaine tried to shake off the dizziness.

"You fucking little bitch, I'll show you not to fucking mess with me," Blaine heard Jason growl out through his teeth and then there were a couple of thuds and slaps.

"No...Jas-" Kurt's speech was cut off into a yell of pain, and Blaine blinked a couple of times and then shook his head to clear it. "n-no...please."

Hearing Kurt's pleads against Jason to stop, Blaine growled and heaved himself off the floor, running around the couch, and he lunged for the man lying on top of his owner, biting into his calf roughly and trying to drag him off.

"Aaarrghh!" Jason yelled out as Blaine's teeth tore through his leg, but he was still hitting Kurt, so Blaine changed tactics and ran around to jump up at his face.

Blaine's teeth caught on the side of his cheek and he screamed and let go of Kurt, and moved back with Blaine still hanging from his face. Kurt grabbed his phone from the table and rolled out from underneath the two, landing on the floor with a thud.

Blaine was still growling as Jason was trying to remove his teeth from his face, he punched Blaine in the chest and it knocked the air out of Blaine's lungs a little and he released him to take a couple breaths, Blaine could hear Kurt on the phone to the police. He had to give him time to talk to them.

He coughed and lunged for Jason's head and face again, the man blocking his face with his arms now, and Blaine's clamped his teeth around the jacket covered forearm in front of him, shaking his head to rip into him a little.

"Aargh, fucking dog!" He landed a swift punch with his other fist on the top of Blaine's nose, and Blaine whined loudly as he released the arm and fell to the floor.

Jason picked him up off the floor while he was dazed and threw him across the room, Blaine landing with a loud crash as Kurt gasped, and Jason started looking around for some kind of weapon.

There was an iron fire poker, on the fireplace and he lunged for it, as the dog got up off the floor, limping on 3 paws now. Jason sneered as the dog growled at him and bared his teeth.

"Come on then, Blainey, let's see what you have against iron." He taunted and then he went to move towards Kurt to make the dog lunge for him again.

As Blaine barked angrily at him, Kurt turned and ran as he came around the couch with the poker, and Blaine jumped at him as Jason swung the poker around and cracked Blaine in the side.

The breath huffed out of Blaine, as he felt something break inside him and then he landed on the floor with a loud thud and a whine, with Jason panting above him, holding the iron poker up to strike again.

He didn't get too hit him again, Kurt tackled his ex boyfriend to the ground and grappled with him for the poker, while Blaine lay listening to them, unable to move on the floor, or get up to help.

Sirens surrounded the house about 30 seconds after that, and police stormed in and stopped the fight between Kurt and Jason, taking the latter away in cuffs. Kurt was helped up from the floor as a police officer spoke to him for a little bit, before Kurt frantically moved over to Blaine.

"Oh, Blaine...you'll be ok, boy. It's ok now. Good boy...good boy." Kurt sounded like he was whispering and Blaine whined as the voice got a little lost as the darkness took over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine awoke in a cage, and there was a strange smell around him. He was a little groggy, but at least he didn't feel any pain. He could hear a lot of other dogs and cats around him, and he tried to get up but his side protested and he slumped back down onto the soft cushion he was laying on.

He could hear voices getting nearer, and he could recognise one as Kurt's. His Kurt. Beautiful Kurt.

"-any chance he can come home today?"

"We like to keep them in for at least 24hours, pain medication works a lot longer on a drip, but if you really want him then he can, just make sure he rests. And no strenuous activity for at least 2 weeks."

"Yes, of course."

Blaine turned his head as the voices got closer to his cage and his ears perked up as Kurt's face peeked in to smile at him.

"Hey, buddy. You ok, boy?" Kurt said and Blaine huffed a little in response.

"Do you need help getting him to the car?" the vet said to him and Kurt shook his head, and she nodded, "very well, I'll go get the pain pills for you then."

Kurt opened Blaine's cage front, and carefully lifted him out of the fluffy pillow and then readjusted him a little in his arms, before walking out a door and through a waiting area, to Finn standing next to the car outside. Finn smiled and ruffled Blaine's furry ears a little before he opened the door and Kurt placed Blaine on a cozy blanket on the seat.

Once they were home, Kurt placed Blaine on a rolled up comforter to rest, and told him to stay, while bringing his bowls to him from the kitchen, so he wouldn't have to go very far for a drink. He also placed some paper down on the floor so that Blaine knew where to do his business if he couldn't make it outside.

He hoped he wouldn't have to cage him to keep him resting, Blaine was a very excitable dog, very bouncy, but he would hopefully realise that he couldn't do his regular things right now, and take it easy.

Finn stroked over his head one more time before he left, and Kurt sat with Blaine, just stroking his fur while he rested. He couldn't believe what his dog had done for him, he had saved him. And he nearly lost his own life in the process. Kurt would say, without a doubt, that Blaine was his best friend.

He was there when Kurt was sad, he was there when Kurt was happy, he was just as worried about Kurt when he was angry, as Kurt was about him when he was down. He was the very best friend Kurt had ever had, and he silently thanked his brother for taking him down to the dog shelter to get him. Without Blaine around, Kurt wouldn't be the person he was, and he probably wouldn't be alive now without him.

"I love you Blaine, if only you could tell me the same." Kurt whispered into the fur on top of his dog's head, and a few tears dripped off of his face and got lost in the dark curly fur.

It took a few weeks for Blaine to be able to move around like he used too, and Kurt was incredibly surprised when Blaine had managed to jump up onto his bed to wake him after only 5 days of resting. He had stared at Blaine for a good ten minutes as he hopped about excitedly, and then laughed at him.

Blaine whined when he jumped off of the bed though, so Kurt knew that he wasn't really 100% better yet, it would take time. But after another week, they were making their nightly runs again. And trips to the park with a ball or a Frisbee, and Kurt smiled as Blaine jumped and caught it and didn't whine at all when he hit the ground again.

Blaine had become more cautious about who was at the door, every time it knocked he growled a little, but upon seeing friends and family, after a while he just remained silent and observant every time Kurt went to open it. Finn and Rachel stopped by more often, and Rachel actually hugged Blaine upon seeing him, which Blaine was a little confused at, and so was Kurt, but Blaine just wagged his tail at her attention anyway, to let her know it was appreciated.

Blaine also would shadow Kurt around the house at night. Kurt would laugh when he would stand next to him in the bathroom while Kurt brushed his teeth, or he would lay on the bath mat and wait for Kurt to finish his shower. Kurt absolutely refused him entry when he had to use the toilet, but Blaine had remained outside the door at all times.

He wouldn't go into the garden to relieve himself unless Kurt came with him, but Kurt really didn't mind, he was very much appreciative of his dog's protection and love. It made him happy, that a soul loved him so much they were willing to wait for him at all times.

Blaine was also sleeping in Kurt's room, sometimes on the end of the bed, and then sometimes curled next to Kurt on the other pillow. Kurt had laughed one time when Blaine had been cold and had crawled underneath the covers and plopped his head on the pillow beside him, but he never told Blaine to leave.

It was nearly Christmas, 6 months had gone by, and Kurt hadn't felt this happy since he moved to California, and that was all thanks to his amazingly loyal and loving best friend. He and Blaine had been curled up against each other on the couch, and Kurt had been explaining the story of Moulin Rouge to Blaine, who seemed to be interested because when Kurt had described something he had focused on it a little.

Kurt laughed when Blaine howled along with him when he started singing along to the music, and he had patted his head vigorously once it was finished.

"We make a great duet, you know?" Kurt had said and Blaine had stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth and gave him a kind of doggy grin, "Sometimes I wish I could understand you though, it would be better than having to guess huh?"

Blaine barked as if he was agreeing with Kurt and it made him smile.

"Come on boy, let's go to bed." Kurt said as he got up and pat his leg for Blaine to follow him.

Blaine had hopped under the covers again and Kurt laughed at him as he crawled in next to him. Blaine's eyes were bright and dark, shining in the low light of the street lamp outside the window, and Kurt stared back into the warm eyes of his canine friend, as he lay his head down next to him.

"You know Blaine, I feel like you're the only one who really understands me sometimes, even if I don't understand you." Kurt started getting choked up as Blaine just watched him with the same warm and kind expression on his furry face, "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I wasn't trying to understand, I try, I really do. You're my best friend, and I love you."

'Oh Kurt, my beautiful Kurt, I understand you.' Blaine thought as he nudged his nose against Kurt's, making his owner smile lightly.

"See, that's how I know you get it," Kurt said as he became tired, closing his eyes slowly and Blaine watched his face for a little while.

Then Kurt whispered as Blaine thought.

"Sometimes I wish you were human."

'Sometimes I wish I were human.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt awoke to a wet sensation gliding over his cheek, and he groaned a little as his brain came to and he realised that Blaine had slept next to him last night. He pulled his face away a little, eyes still closed and the licking stopped for a minute, before the body next to him crept closer and the licking returned.

He groaned again as he pulled his face back, only to have Blaine follow him and continue.

"Blaine please stop licking me." Kurt groaned out in a sleepy voice, and placed a hand out to push the furry canine off of him, but his hand collided with a smooth skinned shoulder and he froze.

Kurt blinked open his sleepy eyes slowly, before he turned his face slowly to take in the figure beside him, and came face to face with a handsome human face staring at him in slight confusion. He screamed.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Ah!" The stranger yelled in surprise at being screamed at, and his hands moved up to cup over his ears.

Kurt yelled again and scrambled backwards away from the strange, wait is he naked, man in his bed, but then fell with a thud onto the floor.

The naked man, scrambled off of the bed too, trying to reach out to Kurt and Kurt batted his hands away before climbing quickly to his feet and backing away from the, devilishly handsome, man next to his bed. As the man went to move towards him again, on all fours, Kurt put his hand out and yelled at him to stop. He stopped.

"Who are you?!" He demanded and the man tilted his head in confusion before looking around behind him, and Kurt raised a confused eyebrow.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's and the stranger's eyes both widened as he said Kurt's name and he looked around confusedly for a minute or two before he sent a confused look towards Kurt, then he whined and growled and looked around the room again, as if he couldn't figure out if he had said the name or somebody was in the room with them. Kurt's eyes widened as the guy on the floor looked around and growled like a dog.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered and the man looked back at him, smiling widely, but waiting, "Oh my god! Blaine?!"

The man still grinned at him, and Kurt shook his head, figuring that this might be a dream. This couldn't be real, Blaine was a man, a naked man, right in front of his eyes. His dog...was human?

"Blaine, come here boy." Kurt said shakily and he watched as the man grinned excitedly, wiggling his butt a little and walking on all fours over to Kurt's side, and then rubbing his head against Kurt's leg, "Holy shit, Blaine is that really you, sweetie?"

The strange man, Blaine, was looking up at him with a happy but confused look, and he was grinning and Kurt couldn't help but smile brightly back.

"Blaine, look at yourself, you've got hands." Kurt said down to him and Blaine tilted his head and then looked down to his hands.

He stared in shock as he raised them and turned them, and Kurt watched with a slightly amused expression as the look turned into a big grin as he then turned to the rest of his body to inspect it all. Then he looked back up to Kurt with the biggest and most excited look on his face before he laughed.

His hand shot over his mouth as he laughed and his eyes went wide as he pulled his hand slowly away.

"I can talk..." He whispered to himself slowly and then clapped his hands over his mouth again, and gave an excited squeal as he vaulted from the floor and jumped back onto the bed, a little wobbly on his legs, and then he bounced and rolled around laughing loudly.

Kurt stared at him with a smile for a second, before he blushed and looked away as he realised that this guy, Blaine, was still buck ass naked.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out and Blaine looked up at him from the bed, "Can you put some clothes on? People don't just walk around in front of other people nude."

Blaine looked down at himself and then grinned sheepishly up at Kurt, while he covered his lower region and Kurt released a breath as he looked back at him.

"Let me find you something." Kurt said as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, throwing them in Blaine's direction and Blaine fumbled as he tried to pull them on.

Kurt watched him try and try to pull on the bottoms, before taking in a deep breath to calm himself before reaching out to help him, Blaine grinned up at him once he was covered and Kurt smiled back at him.

"So...breakfast?" Blaine asked with a hopeful face and Kurt laughed lightly, while moving towards the door.

Blaine had started off sitting on the kitchen floor while Kurt prepared breakfast, but after a couple of minutes Kurt laughed at him and told him to sit on a chair. Blaine looked sheepishly up at him for a while before placing himself gently on one of the chairs at the table.

Once it was finished Kurt couldn't help but stare across the table at him. Blaine inhaled his breakfast, which caused Kurt to wrinkle up his nose in slight disgust, but he wouldn't begrudge Blaine the freedom to eat how he liked.

"I erm..." Kurt started and Blaine raised his eyes to look at him as he tried to explain, "I don't understand...what happened. I mean one minute you're a dog and the next you're human, and in my bed, and naked. I don't know if this is still a dream or-"

"Kurt." Blaine interrupted, and Kurt looked back up from where his eyes had dropped to the table.

"What?"

"I'd like to think of this as a miracle," Blaine said with a small smile, "I mean, last night, and for quite a few nights in my life, I've wished to be able to talk to you, wished to be human. I can't believe it's happened either but I'm glad it did."

Kurt smiled shyly down at the table again as Blaine rambled on, he had such a smooth and deep voice, Kurt actually liked listening to him.

"There have been so many things happening over the past year," Blaine paused and Kurt nodded his head in understanding, thinking he meant Jason, but Blaine was eyeing Bailey on the counter, "I can't pretend it didn't hurt, when you got a cat."

Kurt laughed a little at that, and placed a hand over Blaine's on the table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise it would upset you that much."

"I've never liked cats." Blaine wrinkled his nose as Bailey jumped from the counter to the table, but he pushed him off onto the floor.

"Well up until yesterday you were a dog." Kurt told him, but then he shook his head, "Oh my god! What am I going to tell people? My dog is missing and there is a strange man in my house."

"Hey."

"Sorry...but it's true, that's what everyone else would think, and Finn...oh my god, Finn!" Kurt yelled and ran to his bedroom to grab his phone.

Blaine waited for Kurt to come back, but as he waited there was a knock at the door and he shouted to Kurt that he would get it.

"No, Blaine wait!" Kurt said as he ran back into the living room, but it was too late, Blaine had opened the door.

"Finn!" Blaine shouted excitedly and jumped onto his brother.

Finn backed up a little and tried not to fall over with a strange man wrapped around his chest, and Kurt appeared in the doorway with a stricken horrified look, and Finn looked down at the man on his chest and then back to Kurt with an uncomfortable and confused expression.

"Hey, Kurt. Who is this?" Finn said slowly and the man on his chest hopped off and backed away a little, the same stricken look on his face when he realised what he had done.

"Oh my god..." Kurt sighed out and the other man just stared for a while.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Finn was sitting on the couch, with the curly haired man sitting beside him with a slightly sheepish smile, and Kurt had been pacing the floor for the last 20 minutes, trying to explain.

"Hang on, hang on," Finn said interrupting Kurt's murmuring as it was getting louder and higher, "let me get this straight. This dude here, is Blaine. The dog?"

"Yes, as strange as it sounds, yes." Kurt replied and sat down on the coffee table in front of them with a small sigh.

"Really?" Finn said as he turned towards Blaine and the guy nodded.

"It's really me, Finn."

Finn sat silently for a moment, and Kurt thought from his blank expression that they had somehow managed to break his brother, but after a while Finn's face kind of melted into a chilled out expression and he smiled a little.

"This is so cool," Finn exclaimed and Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Don't you get it? I've been dying to know what being a dog felt like. Now I can get answers!"

Kurt laughed and so did Blaine.

Finn spent most of that morning and early afternoon, asking Blaine all kinds of questions about life as a dog. The word Blaine used to sum it all up was...boring. He couldn't go out by himself, he didn't have any friends, and he lived with a cat.

Finn had laughed. They had gone over almost everything before Kurt asked Blaine if he wanted to go out, and Blaine had shouted with excitement and had jumped up to lick Kurt's face, and Kurt sputtered and then blushed and told him he needed to tone down the dog things if he wanted to go out. Blaine smiled guiltily and released him.

Taking Blaine out was...interesting.

Blaine was interested in everything, and he was constantly asking questions, and saying hello to passers by, all because he could.

Kurt asked him why and Blaine's answer was pretty simple

"When I used to bark a hello, most people avoided me, but now that I can say it, it makes me feel better, especially when I get one in return."

Kurt had grinned and shook his head at his giddiness. Blaine sometimes would forget he wasn't a dog, and jump around and circle Kurt, and avoid things that a dog would normally be wary of. Kurt had to keep reminding him to act normal.

They sat down for lunch in a tiny coffee shop, and chatted about everything and anything. Kurt answered as many of Blaine's questions about human life as he could, and Blaine had a lot of them.

"Like what is the point of a car? Is it to protect you? Is it to chase down your food?"

"But why do people put make up on their faces, it smells and tastes funny, and it doesn't make people look any better."

"Is there a point to having buildings so high in the air? How would you get out in an emergency?"

"I don't understand why people like cats anyway-"

Kurt had laughed at the last question, he knew that Blaine hated cats, but he still couldn't understand why. Blaine couldn't elaborate why he didn't like them, just that he didn't.

After finishing their coffee, a milky hot chocolate for Blaine, and a few chocolate biscotti, they made their way to the park, past the pond where they always walked. Kurt had bought a loaf of bread from the shop on the corner along their way and sat on a bench while watching Blaine feed the ducks.

He had a happy, childish smile on his face. Kurt couldn't help but smile with him.

This was what he wished for, for Blaine to be like him, he was his best friend, his confident, the only one he could tell the truth too, the person now that he felt he owed his life to...and he did, Blaine had saved his life, and nearly lost his own.

Kurt frowned slightly as he thought about that night. He wanted to ask Blaine about it, why he felt the need to put himself in danger for Kurt? Was it just a dog thing?

"Blaine!" He called and watched as the curly head, turned to face him, a bright smile still on his handsome face, "Come on, let's go home."

Blaine had nodded straight away and had walked back home with Kurt, never losing the smile on his face, and it made Kurt grin too.

Kurt made them another snack when they got home, and then they curled up on the couch together, Blaine laying across Kurt's lap like he used to do when he was a dog, and Kurt's hand stroking through his hair, which he used to do with the fur over Blaine's ears.

The movie they were watching didn't really interest any of them, they were just happy and contented sitting together, well Blaine was, but Kurt was thinking.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt."

"Why did you save me from Jason that day?" Kurt asked and he felt Blaine tense, so he soothed him by running his fingers through his hair, and carried on, "I'm glad you did, but I wanted to know what went through your mind."

"Honestly?" Blaine said as he sat up and stared at Kurt, a serious look in his brown eyes, "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt felt a blush rising on his cheek as Blaine smiled at him and continued.

"You're my best friend, the one who saved me from the pound, the one I always relied on for comfort, and you make me happy...I hated seeing you sad with Jason, and I always hated the way he was mean to you."

Kurt smiled at him as he growled out his words slightly.

"But I couldn't bare to see him hurt you, that's why." Blaine finished and stared into Kurt's blue eyes for a while before Kurt reached out and tugged him into his arms, Blaine going into the embrace willingly.

"He could have killed you." Kurt whispered against Blaine's neck, and Blaine nuzzled his cheek against Kurt's head gently.

"But he didn't." He replied quietly and Kurt smiled.

"I'm very glad he didn't."  



	3. Chapter 3

It had taken a few more weeks for Kurt to get used to having Blaine around...as a man. It had also taken the same amount of time for Blaine to get used to wearing clothes and picking out his own wardrobe full of clothes. Kurt had vetoed a few items, but overall the clothes that Blaine had chosen weren't too bad, they were more colourful than Kurt's own, but they weren't bad.

Kurt had also opened up his spare room for Blaine to use, a doggy bed in the corner of Kurt's room, and Kurt's bed were not places that he should be sleeping. And even though he pouted and moaned about not being with him, he agreed to sleep in his own human bed, in his own room, across the hallway.

Kurt had also had to teach Blaine how to go to the toilet, instead of doing it himself, he told Blaine what to do from the doorway, which had been mortifying in itself. He had also told him how the bath taps worked, and how the shower worked.

He had also pointed out what some things in the bathroom cabinet were, he had bought Blaine a toothbrush and helped him clean his teeth for the first time. Next up was cooking, which Blaine was actually good at, if he would stop sneaking bites of things while they were raw.

After coughing and sputtering a few times, he realised that human sense of taste and smell were very different from a dog's, and there are some things that just don't taste nice on his human tongue.

Kurt had laughed when he had licked raw egg, and when he had tried to inhale a handful of raw meat, the results were predictable and Kurt shook his head to the sound of water and retching from the bathroom.

Blaine caught on quite quickly with human life though, and he and Kurt had developed quite a routine everyday. If Kurt got up first, he would make breakfast, if Blaine was up first he would. Blaine let Kurt go to the bathroom and get washed before him, always. Kurt gave him a list of instructions for something to do, for when he left for work, it was either to walk around the park, or go and fetch something from the supermarket, or he could stop by sometimes to see Finn.

Blaine had only been to Finn's house a few times, in the last few weeks, Rachel was loud, and a really fast talker, and he didn't like it much, but she always fed him when he visited which was always a good thing. Blaine had also started exercising himself, as a dog it would always be up to Kurt for exercise, but now that he was able to come and go as he pleased, he started running. Every morning.

Blaine had also had to go and be registered, it had been a long and arduous process, but when they had explained that Blaine's parents were superstitious and very religious and that they had birthed Blaine away from doctors and hospitals, which means they never legally registered him, the kind lady at the desk took one look into Blaine's puppy dog eyes and then they were sent through to fill out forms.

So Blaine now had an identity, Blaine Anderson, 26 years old, that's what his age in dog years related as online, and he had a Social Security number, a birth certificate, Kurt had then sent off for an I.D card and a passport for him.

Blaine didn't know what it all meant, but Kurt had been teaching him a lot of things, he could read most words, and he could understand almost everything, he was very good at following instructions and he was a fast learner.

Blaine had been using Kurt's laptop to look things up online, some things that Blaine had questioned and Kurt had no proper explanation for, or didn't know. Like love, relationships, why some men are with men and some women are with women.

He looked it up, he also looked up on miracles and angels, and religion, and heaven and hell, he looked up man's best friend, he looked up cars, he looked up the purpose of life, he also looked up the purpose of cats.

He had learned a lot from the laptop, even about human sex. He knew about mating when he was a dog, although he had never done it. But this human sex thing looked complicated, they also made an awful lot of sounds that were unnecessary. But it was different with a man and a woman, to what it was like between two men. He had tilted his head to try and understand what was happening.

But all it did was confuse him even more, that wasn't supposed to be used that way, but then again, he had no idea what he was even watching.

"Blaine, what are you watching?" Kurt squeaked from the doorway, just as one of the ladies let out a high pitched shout and Kurt covered his eyes as Blaine moved away from the screen.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said oblivious to Kurt's discomfort at the porn on his laptop, "I was looking up a few things."

"You were looking up sex?" Kurt asked as he tried to act calm while the people on screen were writhing around.

"Yes."

"Sex with women?"

"Oh, no not just women," Blaine added as he closed the screen, noting Kurt's discomfort, and then he shrugged, "Just sex in general, just to try and understand it better."

"And?"

"And I don't, it still confuses me."

Kurt laughed after that and pulled Blaine away from the laptop to go and have dinner, making a mental note to delete his search history that night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A few weeks later, Blaine received his I.D card and passport, so Kurt booked them a flight out to Ohio, he needed to see his dad, and he had explained things over the phone, about what had happened but his father was still very confused and to be honest, so was Kurt.

It was only Blaine and Finn that had accepted it without any doubts or worries, Finn was a bouncing ball of energy still and any chance he got to talk about he did, although Kurt passed it off to strangers as a fictional story he was creating.

"Finn, please don't blabber about things like that to complete strangers," Kurt admonished his step brother as they walked through the airport with all their luggage, "people will start to believe that you're crazy."

"Relax, Kurt, it was a miracle, people should know that Blaine is special."

"No, Finn, he is just a regular person to everyone else Finn."

"So I can't tell anyone? Like, at all?"

"Let's just keep it between family, Finn."

"But Rachel isn't-"

"You know what I mean!"

As they got out into fresh air, they heard a booming voice laugh.

"There they are, my boys!"

"Dad!" "Burt!" Finn and Kurt simultaneously called out to him as they ran to give him a hug, and blaine and Rachel waited patiently by the luggage, until they were done reuniting.

Kurt and Finn walked back to them with a tall, gruff man, whom Blaine assumed was their father, and he hugged Rachel to him first, before holding out his hand for Blaine.

"I'm assuming that you're Blaine, right?" Burt said and Blaine looked at Kurt who just rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir, that's me." He replied and Burt clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him kindly.

"Call me Burt, kid."

The drive back was mostly Finn talking Burt's ear off about the whole miracle thing, and Kurt had remained silent as he sat next to Blaine in the backseat, giving up his front seat privileges to Finn. Rachel was smiling as Finn told the story, but she remained silent too, letting Finn get it all out of his system before he burst with his excitement.

As they entered the house they were greeted by Carole, who welcomed them in warmly, and hugging both Rachel and Blaine tightly, making them sit while she prepared drinks and snacks.

"So, I guess we need to talk?" Burt said as he sat in his favourite armchair, and Finn dragged Rachel onto his lap in the love seat, while Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch.

"Do we have to do this now," Kurt said with a huff and Blaine soothed him a little by rubbing a hand over his shoulder, "we have just got off the plane."

"Well, better now than later, just so we can all adjust." Burt quipped back and Kurt crossed his arms, which was Kurt speak for carry on.

They waited for Carole to come back with the drinks tray, and Kurt helped her distribute it around to everyone while Finn told her the story and got her up to speed on everything that had happened since.

"So let me get this straight, you used to be Kurt's dog?" Burt asked Blaine outright, causing Kurt to lightly glare at his father and Blaine laughed with a nod.

"Isn't it cool?" Finn exclaimed from the other side and Blaine turned to smile at him.

"How does something like that happen?" Burt asked rhetorically and Kurt shook his head, with the same expression of wonder and confusion on his own face.

"I have no idea-"

"It was a wish." Blaine interrupted.

Everyone turned to look at him with equal expressions of shock and confusion.

"A wish?" Burt repeated as he sat stumped and Blaine nodded before Kurt took his hand.

"Blaine, what wish, sweetie?" Kurt asked him and Blaine sat back with a small smile.

"It was the night you got upset and when I was laying on the bed with you, you said you wished that I could talk back to you," Blaine explained and Finn said 'ooh' as Kurt told him tog row up, "so I made a wish, in my head, that I could be human."

It dawned on Kurt the exact moment, that night, about 5 weeks ago now, when he made a wish too. He had no idea that they had made the same one until just now, and it really hit him hard, just how much he had wished for Blaine to be human, and he is.

"And in the morning...you got your wish." Kurt finished for him and Blaine smiled at him and nodded again.

"Yep...see? Like Finn says, it's a miracle."

"That is so friggin' cool!" Finn exclaimed loudly and everyone laughed at him, as he giggled to himself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

That night, Blaine shared a room with Kurt, but he was on the pull out couch that Kurt had in his old room, and he was well asleep and snoring before Kurt. And no matter how hard he tried, Kurt could not follow into dreamland. So much was playing on his mind.

He got up quietly and wandered down to the kitchen to make himself something to drink, and his father was already seated at the table with a mug of warm milk in front of him, and he held out a hand for Kurt to join him, with another mug in front of the chair opposite and Kurt smiled gratefully before he sat down.

"So, somehow I knew you would have a rough night," Burt said to him as they sat staring across at each other, and Kurt grinned up at him, "But what I don't understand is why you're having such a hard time accepting this?"

"What?" Kurt said with a raised eyebrow and Burt chuckled and then sighed.

"Accepting that you now have a human best friend, instead of a canine." He reiterated and Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know."

After a pause and a few sips of their drinks, Burt placed a hand over Kurt's trembling one, something was really bothering his son and he wanted to know.

"He's really sweet, Carole likes him a lot." Burt told him and Kurt barely smiled up at him.

"So do I." He said quietly.

Burt gripped his hand a little tighter, and made Kurt raise his eyes to look at him before he asked again.

"Tell me, exactly why it's difficult for you to get past it...don't lie to me Kurt." Burt said and Kurt took in a deep breath while he though of how to word his explanation.

"He's just everything, Dad."

At Burt's gesture for him to elaborate a little more Kurt sighed again.

"He's sweet, and he's smart, kind, loyal, like a true best friend. He's loving and protective and always has a nice thing to say to me every day, we share the same taste in food, music, movies, it's just...he would be the perfect guy for me," Kurt explained and then his shoulders slumped, "If he wasn't my dog first."

"But Kurt, buddy, he isn't a dog now."

"I know but-"

"No, no buts, if you like him, then you're allowed to like him, alright, he's human so are you," Burt told him steadily and sternly, causing a grin to become present on Kurt's face, as his eyes misted a little, "We don't have control over how we feel, we just do, no-one in this family is going to judge you for it, ok?"

"Thanks, dad."

Kurt smiled at his father as they sat at the table, drinks long finished and squeezing each other's hands, one for reassurance and one for comfort.

"Kurt?"

They both looked towards the kitchen doorway where Blaine was standing, smiling sheepishly at them both.

"I couldn't sleep when I realised you weren't there," Blaine explained as Burt winked at Kurt and then got up to place the mugs in the sink, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, Blaine." Kurt said as he stood too, taking Blaine's hand and leading him back out, "Night dad."

"Night boys."

Back in his old bedroom, Kurt felt a lot lighter after talking to his father, but he knew the one he needed to talk to about it was Blaine, he had no idea what kind of orientation Blaine would be, he knew that being an animal before, it was always going to be a female that Blaine mated with, but being human he had no idea if that logic still applied.

But it was too late to talk about it now. He tucked Blaine back in, but when he made to go and get back in his own bed, Blaine gripped his wrist.

"Can I- Can I sleep in your bed?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt could see wide eyes staring at him a little nervously in the darkened room and he nodded before taking Blaine's hand and dragging him to his bed.

"Better?" Kurt asked as they snuggled down into the blankets and Blaine smiled at him.

"Yes." He replied and then he looked a little contemplative and moved a little closer to Kurt, "Kurt are you really ok? You've been really quiet here."

"Yes, Blaine I'm ok, I just...have a lot on my mind." Kurt explained quietly and Blaine moved a hamd up to grasp one of Kurt's.

"You can tell me." Blaine supplied and Kurt shifted closer.

"I know I can," Kurt said as he leaned their foreheads together, smiling, "but we really should sleep."

"You won't leave again will you?" Blaine asked a little apprehensively and Kurt shook his head.

"I promise I won't."

"Ok, good," Blaine said and then he smiled and snuggled a little closer, so that his head was underneath Kurt's chin, "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight Blaine." Kurt responded and then yawned as he placed his arms around Blaine and swiftly sunk into sleep.

In the morning, Blaine was gone from the bed, and Kurt woke up a little disorientated. After taking a quick shower, he readied himself for the rest of the world to see, even if it was his family, he would never leave his bedroom until his hair was tidy and his teeth were brushed.

"Morning honey." Carole greeted him as he walked into the kitchen before placing a mug of coffee on the table for him.

"Morning, Carole, where is everyone?" Kurt asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh Finn and Blaine are playing in the yard and Rachel is still in the shower I think," Carole said as she placed a plate of breakfast in front of him, "that Blaine of yours sure can eat."

"For a little guy." Burt finished as he walked in, greeting Carole with a morning kiss that made Kurt smile before he grabbed his own coffee.

Kurt had coloured a little as Carole had called Blaine his, but shook it off when Finn bounded into the kitchen from the yard, a happy grin on his face.

"Dude, he can still catch things with his mouth." Finn said and Kurt made a disgruntled face.

"Finn, please don't encourage it, we don't want him getting anything."

Blaine soon followed Finn into the kitchen and sat down next to Kurt, whispering a good morning to him, and Kurt tried and failed not to blush at that. His father was watching him with a smirk.

"I'm off, darling, got a pretty busy day today." Burt told Carole as he picked up his offered lunch, much to Kurt's delight and left for work.

"What are you guys planning to do today?" Finn asked Kurt as he sat down and tried to steal pieces of bacon from Kurt's plate.

"Erm...I don't know," Kurt said as he whacked Finn's hand away, "I might take Blaine down to the old coffee shop, and then we can get ice-cream and then go to the park?"

"That sounds great!" Blaine agreed and gave Kurt a big grin.

Kurt couldn't help feeling the excitement with Blaine, he was bouncing ball of energy. He had spotted a few kids playing with a frisbee and asked to join in, Kurt gently reminding him not to catch with his mouth before he left.

Kurt watched him jump and run around for it and throw it back for a while, smiling whenever Blaine laughed or stumbled and fell over. Kurt was just about to tell him it was time to go back, when he heard-

"Kurt, heads up!"

He quickly looked up to where the frisbee had been siling towards his head, and stuck a hand out and caught it easily, Blaine cheered and laughed as he did and Kurt smirked before throwing it back.

This started a whole new game that Kurt was a part of, and in the end they all had fun together, Kurt was great at frisbee, and Blaine was so happy that Kurt had joined in their game, a smile hadn't left his face all afternoon.

Soon enough the kids had to go home, and waved goodbye to them as they left, Kurt and Blaine waving back.

"Wow, you were good, maybe we should have a game of frisbee in our park when we get home."

Kurt laughed and nudged him a little on their walk back.

It was a nice quiet evening, and as the streets got darker, Blaine and Kurt started walking a little closer.

"Blaine, I need to talk to you about what's been bothering me," Kurt started and Blaine looked at him worriedly for a moment, before Kurt continued, "it's nothing bad I promise, but it might change things."

"Whatever it is, Kurt, I'm sure we'll get past it." Blaine said as he patted Kurt's hand before linking them and walking the rest of the way with their hands joined.

'If only you knew how much I love you, Kurt.' Blaine thought as they strolled along.

'If only you could feel the same way that I do.' Kurt thought as they exchanged a smile and carried on back to Burt's house.  



	4. Chapter 4

Kurt hadn't had the chance to sit Blaine down and talk about things, and it was starting to affect his relationship with him. They barely talked again for the time they were at Burt's, and Blaine had tried to cuddle and snuggle with Kurt in bed, but Kurt had only pushed him away.

Blaine had been hurt, but Kurt couldn't hug him without attempting something inappropriate, and with Blaine still not understanding everything, it wouldn't be fair.

Kurt and Blaine, along with Finn said goodbye to Burt as they made their into the airport to catch a flight home, back to San Francisco. Blaine was a little solemn and quiet, and Kurt couldn't figure out what was wrong. Blaine wasn't his usual bouncy, puppy dog self, and he was starting to become worried.

On touch down, Blaine just followed along with Kurt and Finn to collect their luggage to head back home. Once home, Kurt watched as Blaine slouched down on the couch, and then curl into himself for a nap. Kurt sighed and left Blaine to sleep while he set about making dinner.

When Blaine woke up, he was a little more smiley and Kurt just then put it down to the stress of his first trip away from home, so he wrote it off as they sat and ate in peace.

"Kurt, you know a few days ago, you told me you were going to tell me what was bothering you," Blaine started and Kurt tensed a little, "What was it? Because it sounded important."

"Oh, nothing, it wasn't that important." Kurt played it off and Blaine frowned at him, but decided to drop it.

"Alright, well I'll just be in my room," Blaine said as he started to get up, placing his plate next to the sink and turning back to Kurt, "I might have a shower, and don't worry about washing up, I'll do it."

Kurt couldn't help but feel guilty at Blaine's sad voice, and he watched his best friend walk away sort of slumped. Blaine was hurt, and confused, and Kurt knew it was because of him pushing him away and keeping distance between them. Kurt was afraid, he was afraid of jumping into acting on his feelings, when Blaine hadn't even been human 6 months ago.

It was starting to get him down. The more he tried to fight against it though, the more his heart hurt. He decided to just get back on the horse and maybe start dating. Maybe it would give him some perspective of his life and what he should be doing, rather than constantly thinking and hurting himself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine was confused. He didn't understand other humans very well, but he thought he knew Kurt well enough that he would understand his actions. But he was wrong. He had no idea hat was going on.

Did he do something wrong? Say something he shouldn't have?

He didn't understand why Kurt was pushing him away, and on top of that, why Kurt felt like he couldn't talk to him. He was a good dog, and he was betting he was a good person, Finn liked him, Rachel, Burt and Carole liked him, so why now out of all people in his life, didn't Kurt?

He was hurt. He knew Kurt was lying to him about what he wanted to talk about, it was important enough to make Kurt more nervous around him than usual, and important enough to keep space between them where there hadn't been before.

Kurt hadn't even said a word to him after their play around in the park, and Blaine was starting to wonder of it had something to do with him. Was Kurt wanting to get rid of him now that he wasn't a dog anymore, had he ruined his life by changing, had he just wanted a dog in his life, something to listen to him and not say a word?

He had no clue. But he could feel the divide between them growing and he didn't like it, it made him sad. He felt like whining and crying, but he wouldn't. It would only bring attention to his own suffering and he wanted to be a good friend to Kurt, not make him suffer through the agony with him.

In the next couple of weeks at home, Kurt started disappearing more, and left Blaine alone in the house for hours at a time. Blaine knew that if he wanted to go out he could, he didn't need permission or guidance anymore, he was good at interacting like a human, among them, but Kurt avoided eye contact now and it was becoming ridiculous.

No matter how many times, he tried to catch Kurt to ask where he was going, he was always a little late, and just caught the tail end of Kurt's scarf going out the door.

He resigned himself to a life of being alone, now that Kurt didn't want him. He started going out at night too, people weren't all that different during the day as they were at night. Although alcohol made them all a little more rambunctious.

Blaine didn't mind, it entertained him, he found himself enjoying a nightly stroll through the streets, that were always teeming with drunk people and it always brought a smile to his face.

"Hey handsome, going somewhere?" a drawled voice spoke next to his ear on one particular night and Blaine then found himself with an armful of drunk woman, and pushed up against a nearby wall as he tried to catch and steady her.

She leaned in close to him as they both stood against the wall and he coughed uncomfortably.

"I think you've had too much to drink, ma'am." He said as politely as he could but it didn't deter her she just pouted and ran a finger down his chest.

"Aww, what? Can't handle a drunk woman?" She said in a breathy tone and Blaine raised an eyebrow in confusion, and she laughed, "I can show you a good time."

"What?"

"Sex honey," She whispered into his ear, and his mind brought up images from when he sat in front of the computer, and he looked alarmed, "you want to?"

"No, thank you." He said as he tried to push her away, and she grabbed onto him a little harsher.

"Aww, have you never been with a girl before?" She asked when she noticed the frightened look on his face, "I can be gentle...if you want."

"Erm..." He hesitated, and she ran her red nailed hand down his abdomen to cup between his legs, and he couldn't help the little yelp he made when her hand squeezed it.

"Come on, be a good boy."

His mind brought up images from all the times when Kurt called him a good boy and his mind was flooded with warm blue eyes, and a smile, and he found the strength then to push her away from him.

"No, thank you," He said a little more firmly as he leaned her against the wall, "It's not right."

She jibed him a little as he walked away quickly, and by the time he made it home he was shuddering a little. He felt cold and dread sink into his heart, and looking down at himself he noticed a lump in the front of his jeans.

He didn't know what to do, he felt ashamed but also there was a feeling inside his stomach that was just getting stronger the more he tried to ignore it. What was wrong with him?

He ran to his room and removed his clothes, and looked down at himself. Why was it like that? He put his hand down to feel along it and it sent a shiver up his spine but clouded his mind a little with confusion. Why was it so hard? It looked like the ones that were in those videos when he was researching about intimacy, he had no idea what to do. In the videos they had another person to do something with it, like stick it inside someone or in a mouth.

But he had nobody.

He reached down with one hand and ran a finger along it, the shiver ran up his spine again.

Maybe he could get rid of it himself? He placed his hand around himself and the pleasure that settled low in his gut made him move, slowly at first he moved his hips into his hand, feeling it slip through slightly and...oh! that felt good.

He moved a little faster after that, and his mind brought up an image of pink lips and blue eyes, a pale chest and long legs, and something was wriggling in his stomach as the pleasure built. It built up until Blaine felt like he had to pee and then it was over, he shivered again and he breathed out a sigh of relief looking down to see it spurt white liquid on his hand. That was just like he had seen in those videos.

His bedroom door opened suddenly and he was too dazed to cover himself up, he just stood there holding onto himself as Kurt appeared.

"Hey Blaine I- Oh My God!"

The door to his bedroom slammed shut again, and that seemed to snap Blaine out of his daze and he let go of himself, and wiped his hand off on a couple of tissues which were on his bedside table, before pulling his pants and a vest back on and venturing out of his room.

He found Kurt sitting on the couch, face red with embarrassment, and when he saw Blaine he looked sad.

"I'm sorry Blaine I-" He started but Blaine interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

"Oh don't worry Kurt, I shouldn't have done that here."

"Shouldn't have? Blaine it's ok to do that in your own room."

"It is?"

"Yes, it's called...masturbation, it relieves pressure and brings relief to people if they can't have sex, you know?" Kurt tried to explain through his embarrassment, and Blaine nodded along interestingly.

"Oh, so it's natural."

Kurt nodded.

"Ok...I think I understand." Blaine said as he sat next to Kurt, and tried not to be hurt when Kurt shuffled away from him a little, "So I can do that, it's not bad?"

"No, it's not bad," Kurt told him and Blaine felt a little better, "But I should have knocked before I- I didn't think you...did that?"

"That was the first time."

"What brought it on?"

"Erm...well, I don't know, a lady wanted me to have sex with her, in the street tonight, she was drunk...and I pushed her away, but she grabbed me and it kind of made things...stiff?"

"Oh...a woman." Kurt said with a slightly confused and hurt tone and Blaine had no idea what he said to cause that reaction.

"But I pushed her away, it wasn't right, what she was trying to do...and I came back here and I was a little confused as to what was happening to me."

"It's ok...maybe you should talk to Finn about girls...it's not really my ground." Kurt said in a shallow voice as he got up to wander into the kitchen.

Blaine had no idea what was going on, again, he was so confused.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, "Did I say something wrong? Did I-"

"No, it's not you Blaine." Kurt sighed and Blaine clamped his mouth shut, Kurt was lying again and he didn't like it.

"Don't lie to me, Kurt."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine with wide hurt eyes, and then he glared at him.

"I'm not lying." He denied vehemently and Blaine felt his anger rise a little.

"Yes you are." He all but growled at Kurt, "Is it me? Are you upset about me?"

"Blaine-"

"Because you keep pushing me away, and it hurts Kurt, I thought we were best friends, and you're lying to me, I know something is wrong, you won't look at me, you won't talk to me...what is it?" Blaine pleaded frantically and Kurt turned his face away from him, biting his bottom lip.

"I'm not-"

"DON'T LIE!" Blaine yelled and Kurt jumped away from him with fright in his eyes, and Blaine took a step back, calming himself, "Please, I want to know what happened to us."

"Blaine please just leave it, I-I can't-" Kurt moaned out, almost on the edge of tears, and Blaine wanted to push because he was starting to get somewhere.

"You're hurt, I know you are, what's wrong?" Blaine begged and bent a little to take a step towards Kurt, trying not to startle him into moving away, "please Kurt, I love you, please tell me."

"That's just it!" Kurt yelled a little and Blaine jumped but he didn't move away, Kurt looked like he needed him close, "You make me feel things Blaine, and it's not right!"

"What?"

"I don't just love you, I'm falling in love with you, and it's not right!"

Blaine felt his heart plummet at the confession, tears springing to his won eyes as he watched Kurt break down into sobs.

"Why is it not right?" Blaine asked a little hurt himself, wiping his tears away and Kurt snorted.

"Because you like women?" He said and Blaine raised a confused eyebrow.

"When did I say that?"

"Well. look at what you did after one came on to you."

"Oh," Blaine said and then he smiled gently, "No, Kurt, no, it wasn't her...I was thinking about...you."

"What?"

"I thought about you," Blaine explained and grabbed one of Kurt's hands, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles lightly, "She called me a good boy, and all I could think about was our time together, and you and me, I pushed her away because I didn't want her...and when I came back, I did that, but there images in my head of you...your eyes, your smile, and I-"

Blaine never got to finish his sentence because Kurt had placed his mouth over Blaine's, and as Blaine kissed him back, they clung to each other desperately, tears on their faces mingling as they melted together. 


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine had pulled back from Kurt with a gasp, stepping away from him slightly, and Kurt stood in place, breathing heavily, like he might any second have a panic attack. Blaine's head was swimming in confusion, he had no idea what to think or what to do now, everything in his brain had melted away as soon as Kurt had kissed him.

Blaine understood the appeal of human kisses, where they had seemed gross to him before, it was actual a pleasant experience, he could see why they did it now.

But he also knew that he hadn't wanted to kiss anyone, not like he wanted to kiss Kurt now.

He stood stumped for a moment, as Kurt's breathing calmed down and he relaxed as Kurt turned his eyes up to gaze at him.

"Blaine? Are you ok?" He asked and Blaine only nodded in response, he was still a little confused at what he was feeling right now, "Are you sure?"

"I'm just a bit confused...you just said that loving me isn't right, and then you kissed me."

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that." Kurt looked away, a little ashamed at himself, but Blaine just shook his head and moved a step closer.

"And now all I want to do is kiss you some more, is that normal?" Blaine asked as he stepped into Kurt's space, and heard Kurt gulp a little.

"Yes, it's normal." Came the breathy reply and Blaine smiled at him as he reached a hand out to stroke one cheek, Kurt closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Is it ok?" Blaine asked as he leaned in a little and Kurt nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah...totally ok."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face and brought his lips over Kurt's gently, molding them together, and then Kurt's arm wrapped loosely around Blaine's waist, pulling him a little closer, and Blaine sighed through his nose, trailing his hands through Kurt's hair before wrapping one of his arms around Kurt's neck and pulling his face closer.

Kurt made a whining noise in his throat and slightly parted his lips, as Blaine pushed his face closer, and Blaine did the same, before he felt Kurt's tongue gently run across his bottom lip and he pushed his own into Kurt's mouth desperately.

He had never felt a sensation quite like it before. His nerve endings were on fire all over his body and it was making him hot. Kurt practically melted into his hold, and Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's neck, and one in his hair, connecting and reconnecting their lips over and over again, tongues rubbing languidly side by side in each other's mouths.

Kurt pulled back to breathe a little and Blaine dropped short little kisses against his jaw and down one side of his neck as he panted against him.

"Still ok?" Blaine asked from where his lips were pressed against Kurt's neck, and Kurt chuckled at the tingling sensation.

"Yes, still ok." Kurt replied and Blaine made his way back up to capture his mouth again.

Their kisses lasted most of the night, and that night they slept side by side in Kurt's bed, not willing to be apart now that there was no need to be. Kurt had made it clear that what they had now was special, and he didn't want to ruin everything between them with pushing Blaine into sex, but Blaine hadn't really understood what he meant by pushing, but he agreed.

Over the next couple of days, Blaine was infinitely happier, and so was Kurt. And both of them were getting sore lips and faces from kissing so much. Their relationship hadn't moved from that point yet, except for sleeping in the same bed, but none of them cared they just enjoyed being with each other.

Blaine had managed to wrangle some sex talk from Kurt. About what happened between people in love, and body reactions were natural when they were kissing, and that whenever they felt ready to explore each other they had to talk about it.

Blaine didn't understand what Kurt meant by being ready. But a few more days later and things were starting to progress a little. Kurt had started sitting on his lap when they were kissing, and as their hips came into contact Blaine could feel Kurt was as hard as he was in his pants. And whenever Kurt would be brave enough to roll his hips, it sent shockwaves of pleasure up and down his spine.

But Kurt always stopped and said that they needed to cool off, after a while of doing that, but Blaine always whined, because it felt good, he never wanted to stop.

Frustration was what Kurt called it, when Blaine had asked why he was feeling so jittery and needing to moan about it, after Kurt stopped them from going too far, and Blaine could tell that Kurt found it amusing.

"We should go on a date." Blaine told him after a week of being together, and Kurt had raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Where did you learn about dates?" He asked and Blaine shrugged.

"I was reading about human courting, and how to do nice things fro your boyfriend, and I had to read through dating." Blaine explained and Kurt hummed in appreciation, "Will you accept a date?"

"Of course I would," Kurt told him as he took his hand, "I absolutely would love to."

Blaine grinned wider and then grunted as Kurt kissed him again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine had to get help from Finn and Rachel in choosing a nice place to go, and he also asked for tips form both of them about what to talk about or what to order.

Rachel was talking so fast about proper table etiquette in a restaurant, that it was starting to make his head hurt. Finn didn't really have any advice other than always let the lady order first, which didn't help because Blaine wasn't taking a lady out.

In the end he left their home more confused than when he went over there, but at least Rachel and Finn had found a nice place for him to take Kurt, and Rachel managed to screech enough down the phone line that they reserved a table for two for Friday night.

Kurt was excited when Blaine had told him about where they were going, and Blaine had grinned when Kurt told him he would need at least a whole day to plan both of their outfits. Blaine didn't mind Kurt picking out clothes for him to wear, he was still getting used to fashion dos and don'ts, and he always loved the look Kurt had on his face when he was scrutinizing over an outfit.

Friday night came up quickly, and Blaine soon found himself with an armful of Kurt at the end of the night.

The date had been spectacular, and Kurt had a smile on his face all night, especially when Blaine had ordered his favourite cheesecake for dessert. Blaine was staring at Kurt in awe all night, he looked so good that he could feel himself starting to get a little hot. Kurt had explained those feelings to him, they weren't meant for public, especially as he was now a human.

So he had chugged back his glass of water, but that didn't do anything to put out the fire in his pants. He had begun squirming around and Kurt had asked him what was wrong. Blaine had given him a small shy smile and explained, and as Kurt called the waiter over for the check, there was a dark look in his eyes that intrigued Blaine.

As soon as they had opened their front door, Kurt was on him, pushing him up against a nearby wall and attaching their mouths.

"Wait...wait, Kurt." Blaine said as he pulled back a little.

"What?" Kurt breathed out impatiently as he held Blaine's wrists in his hands, and Blaine smiled at him gently.

"This isn't going to be a tease this time right? I mean, I love you and everything, but I'm getting too hot for that today."

Kurt let out a small breathy laugh, that sounded more like a moan, and then buried his face in Blaine's neck, releasing his grip on his wrists to wind his arms around his neck.

"I promise, this is not a tease Blaine." He said against the skin of Blaine's neck, and Blaine shivered.

"Ok, good."

Pulling back from Kurt again, he sealed his lips over Kurt's and backed him up and down the short hallway to Kurt's room. Kurt moaned in appreciation as Blane's hands travelled down his sides, and then just as they reached the door Blaine firmly pressed his fingers into Kurt's sides and lifted him up.

Kurt was quite surprised as how easy it was for Blaine to lift him up, but he had seen those muscles that hid underneath the shirt, so he let it go, and kept kissing Blaine.

Blaine managed to wrangle them around in the room and then he placed Kurt down gently onto the bed, while they both took their shoes off. Grinning at each other and stealing light kisses for the whole time. As soon as Kurt was done with his boots, Blaine lifted him up the bed a little more and then lay down with him.

"You keep picking me up." Kurt said amused, as Blaine settled next to him, and Blaine shrugged a little.

"I like it." He told him and Kurt grinned as he placed his hands at the back of Blaine's neck.

"Me too."

Their lips attached again, Blaine pushing his tongue through and into Kurt's mouth as Kurt moaned and thread his fingers into the curls on the back of his neck.

Blaine placed one warm hand underneath Kurt's shirt, dragging it up slowly, as he felt along the warm smooth skin of Kurt's abdomen, up to his chest, and swallowed the small breathy groans Kurt made as he brushed a finger around one nipple.

After Blaine had sat up a little, Kurt removed his own shirt and then tugged Blaine's over his head, laughing a little at Blaine's button getting caught a little in his hair, but he soothed over the spot with his hand before kissing away the pain again.

Blaine straddled Kurt's hips, languidly rolling their erections together through their pants, he loved the feeling of Kurt writhing around underneath him, and he detached their mouths, noticing how flushed red and swollen Kurt's lips looked, before kissing his way down a long pale neck to his chest, where he licked and sucked a path from nipple to nipple, earning high pitched moans and gasps above him.

Blaine smiled as he continued his path down to Kurt's belly button, swirling his tongue into it for a second, and as Kurt's stomach muscles jumped at the touch he chuckled. Kurt lightly slapped him on top of his head as he remained where he was.

"What do I do," Blaine asked as he turned his eyes up towards Kurt's gaze, as he wrapped his fingertips into the button and zipper on Kurt's pants, "You know, when I get your pants off?"

"What do you want to do?" Kurt asked a little breathless as Blaine nuzzled the bulge inside his pants before slowly undoing them.

"I want to try everything...if you want that?" He told him and Kurt nodded dumbly.

"Sure..." Kurt whispered as Blaine managed to slide both his pants and underwear down together, before throwing them across the room.

"Now what?" Blaine said as he eyed the bobbing erection in front of him, and Kurt let out a shaky breath.

"Hand or mouth...but the movements have to be gentle and in an up and down motion." Kurt explained to him and Blaine nodded interestedly before thinking about it.

"Can I try with my mouth?" He asked quietly as he stared down at Kurt's erection, licking his bottom lip slightly and Kurt's eyes closed and he flopped his head back onto the pillow behind him.

"Yes, baby, you can do that."

Blaine only needed that permission before he was wrapping his lips around the head of Kurt's erection, licking tentatively over the slit, collecting the already beading pre-come, and then moaning as he sunk a little further down. Kurt couldn't breathe properly, his sharp intakes of breath hurting his lungs, but the feel of Blaine's mouth around him was so intense that he could barely contain himself.

"Blaine, sweetheart, I won't l-last.." Kurt choked out through his gasps, and Blaine seemed to like it because he moved a little faster and decided to start adding a suction to his movements, and Kurt couldn't hold back anymore.

With a loud yell, Kurt came in Blaine's mouth, causing Blaine to jerk a little in surprise, but he didn't pull off of Kurt, he swallowed around him, and then as Kurt got oversensitive he pushed him gently away.

"So, that was good...finishing like that is good?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded as he brought their mouths together for a kiss again.

"Yes, it was so good."

"Ok...now what?" Blaine asked with a smile and Kurt grinned back at him, before reaching down and palming his erection through his own pants, making Blaine groan.

"Now, how about you make love to me?" Kurt said as he pulled Blaine's pants down his hips, closely followed by his underwear and then pulled him to lay back down on the bed.

"Make love? You mean sex right?"

"Yes, Blaine." Kurt said with a small shy smile and reached into the bedside drawer to grab his lubricant.

"Ok." Blaine replied as he eyed the small bottle in Kurt's hands.

"Do you remember what we talked about when men have sex...preparation and stuff?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded as Kurt placed the small bottle of lube into his palm.

"Ok, use this," Kurt said and then he lay back down and opened his legs for Blaine, who gulped as he looked at him, "Just do it slowly, ok?"

Blaine nodded and leaned over Kurt to kiss him again, tongues sliding back together as he knelt in-between Kurt's parted thighs. He flicked open the cap on the small bottle and poured some of the liquid substance onto two of his fingers.

He rubbed his fingers together for a few seconds, to try and warm it up, and making sure the digits were as slick as possible, before slowly moving his hand down, in-between Kurt's open legs, past his already half-hard erection, to his hole. He rubbed the pad of one finger around the skin there, feeling it slowly give way a little under his ministrations, and Kurt was constantly gasping and moaning into his mouth, which Blaine liked.

After rubbing around and feeling the muscles around it relax a little, he pushed a finger inside Kurt, and Kurt pulled his lips from Blaine's to suck in a breath and groan into the room.

"Oh my god, Blaine! Ah! Two...two now, please!"

Blaine heard himself whimper as he pushed a second finger through and into Kurt, feeling the muscles around his fingers tense up slightly before giving way to him, Kurt was wriggling on the bed and clawing at his back.

Blaine became a little impatient and pushed three fingers inside Kurt, causing Kurt to hiss slightly but then relax again as Blaine thrust them in and out, as deeply as he could. He searched around inside Kurt, wriggling his fingers around and stretching him a little more, before he brushed against something that made Kurt cry out suddenly.

"Oh there! Right there!" Kurt was screeching as he arched on the bed, and Blaine licked and sucked at his exposed neck while he thrust into the same spot again and again.

Soon enough Kurt had had enough of fingers and poured a handful of lube over Blaine's erection, shocking him a little and making him jump at the cold sensation of it, before apologizing and moving underneath Blaine, placing Blaine's hands either side of him and wrapping his thighs around Blaine's hips.

"I n-need you inside me, just p...push in slowly ok?" Kurt told him and Blaine nodded in understanding, before gripping his own and erection and lining up with Kurt's slightly stretched hole.

Kurt hissed at the initial stretch of Blaine inside him, Blaine himself being a lot bigger down there than any of Kurt's previous lovers, he had known from the very first sight of Blaine that it was going to be different to all the others.

Kurt dug his nails into the muscles on Blaine's shoulders as he continued sliding in until their hips were flush together, and then Blaine paused. Kurt looked up at his face and saw the immense concentration on his brow and the sweat beads that had started forming.

He brought a hand up to cup Blaine's jaw, bringing his mouth to his, moving his lips gently over Blaine's, feeling the slack ones give way to his tongue as it pushed it through and into Blaine's mouth. Blaine slack mouth started responding after a moment, and Kurt then found himself being slammed into, keening and whining out loud, as he held on to Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine was rough and fast, but Kurt found that he liked it. Blaine felt so big inside him that every part of him was being touched all at once and the pleasure from that feeling was incredible.

Kurt had already come once, and it usually took him at least an hour or two to be ready to come again, but Blaine had pushed through the oversensitivity, and the barrier had fallen, and Kurt let go. Coming between them with a groan so deep it sounded like a growl.

Blaine kept thrusting into him even as he came down from his high, he was loose and pliant now and Blaine placed his arms underneath his shoulders, curling his fingertips around the top of them, and pulling Kurt into every thrust.

Kurt's body was flying. That's what it felt like. Being with Blaine was an altogether different experience, it wasn't real, this amount of pleasure couldn't be real. Kurt had never felt like this before in his life. No-one had veer been so deep, no-one had ever filled him so much.

And the fact that he was in love with Blaine only added to the feeling, it was euphoric. Kurt found himself coming back into his conscious though as another wave of pleasure crashed through his abdomen and he was coming again, and Blaine still had not let up on his thrusting.

He had slowed only to make sure that Kurt was ok, which Kurt had only responded to with a smile before his mouth was invaded by Blaine's tongue again and the feelings intensified again as Blaine held on to him tighter and thrust even deeper into him.

Kurt had no idea how many times he had come that night, or what happened after. All he knew is that his ass was sore in the morning, but he felt light and happy. And he also woke up clean and warm, wrapped in his cover with Blaine's arms around him and light rhythmic breathing on the back of his neck. And he would be content to stay there forever.  



	6. Chapter 6

Kurt was ruined. Totally and utterly ruined. It was Blaine's fault.

Kurt collapsed onto the bed out of breath, Blaine laying down gently next to him and rubbing soothing hands over Kurt's back, as his boyfriend tried to catch his breath. Kurt felt like giggling, but his entire body ached and he didn't think it would send the right message across to Blaine.

"Holy mother of...all that is holy." Kurt eventually gasped out as he tried and failed to turn over to face Blaine, as his boyfriend chuckled lowly into his hair.

"Articulate, babe."

"Well you try having your brains fucked out, and then see how you string a sentence together." Kurt shot back at him, giving him a light glare and Blaine only wrapped an arm tighter around his middle.

"Is it a good thing or bad thing?"

"Both." Kurt said and as Blaine raised a confused eyebrow Kurt chuckled and placed a hand on his cheek, "It's good, it's really good...but it also wreaks havoc on my entire being."

Blaine only laughed in response as they both snuggled down.

Kurt and Blaine had been together for quite a few weeks now, and Blaine had an almost unhealthy appetite for making love. They had been doing it almost everyday, but Kurt sometimes had to take a break. Blaine lasted for hours, and Kurt's body always felt sore afterwards.

The first time Kurt had been inside of Blaine had been different too. Blaine didn't last very long at all, but it was multiple times. As soon as Kurt had pushed into him, he exploded. When Kurt had started moving, it hadn't taken long for him to become hard again, and on the first stroke against his prostate, he had come again.

Blaine was overly sensitive when he bottomed, which Kurt found he liked a lot, but nothing beat when Blaine was inside him for hours. Kurt had lost count of the amount of times he had come.

The non-sexual part of their relationship was even better. Blaine was so sweet and attentive. They never argued, well Kurt tried not to, because Blaine always wore that hurt face every time and Kurt couldn't stand to look at it. Kurt had also helped Blaine to get into a college program for music, which Blaine had wanted to learn about. He was a fast learner and soon enough he was asking Kurt if they could buy a piano or a keyboard, and as soon as he had got one, gave impromptu romantic performances for Kurt.

Kurt was head over heels for this man. So much so that on their 3 month anniversary, he was already thinking about their future together. He wanted to propose, but would it be too soon? Would Blaine want to? They hadn't spoken much about what they wanted from life, but Blaine had always been adamant that he wanted to be with Kurt, Kurt just hoped that included the word forever.

He needed advice, and there was only one person who would tell him things the way he wanted. His dad.

His father was overjoyed that Kurt finally got his shit together and told Blaine how he felt. They made another trip to see Burt and Carole that summer, and Blaine was in the middle of helping Carole making dinner, so Kurt had the perfect opportunity to talk to his father.

"Dad, do think there's a particular amount of time to know you want to be with somebody forever?" He asked as he sat next to his father on the couch, while Burt was flicking through television channels.

Burt looked at his son, taking in his nervous eyes and his shy smile and then put the remote down on the coffee table.

"Well, I don't know if there is a certain amount of time, but I think it all comes from the heart," Burt explained and Kurt nodded along but looked down and Burt raised an eyebrow, "Is this about you and Blaine?"

"Yes," Kurt added and sighed, "I just...I want to know what you thought about me asking him to marry me?"

"Well kid, it's your choice," Burt said and Kurt slumped against the couch, and raised an eyebrow in Burt's direction, obviously waiting for him to continue and Burt chuckled slightly, "You love him right?"

"Yes."

"You see yourself being with him for a long time."

"My whole life." Kurt breathed out and sat forward to place his head in his hands, and Burt chuckled a little.

"Well, then there's your answer buddy."

"But I need to know that it's not too soon."

"There's no right and wrong answer for that," Burt told him and patted his son on the back, "I asked Carole to marry me after 4 months, so I think it depends on how deep the feelings are, and what both people want."

"I haven't spoken to Blaine about it, but..."

"That kid is crazy about you." Burt said and Kurt smiled at him, and then glanced to the kitchen door, hearing Blaine and Carole laughing and talking together, "Don't be afraid of it, Kurt."

Kurt eyed his father and shared a smile with him.

"Thanks, dad."

Carole and Blaine called them in for dinner about 5 minutes later and Kurt shared one last smile with Burt before everyone gathered for dinner, conversation was easy, and Blaine fit in with his family perfectly. Burt and Carole both loved him like he was a son, so Kurt didn't want to wait anymore to make it official.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine was glaring at Bailey, the cat had made himself comfortable on the pile of clothes that he had set out on the bed, for his date with Kurt tonight. Blaine had no idea what to do, he wanted to throw Bailey out of the window but the stupid cat would probably get hurt and then Kurt would get angry.

He couldn't hurt him. And Bailey was scared of him either.

He didn't want to touch the stupid cat, he didn't like him.

He suddenly got an idea, and he walked slowly back into the hall, and then into the bathroom. He was snickering as he thought of the ugly scruffy grey pests reaction, as he filled up the small water gun he had under the sink. He tip toed back into the bedroom, and smirked at Bailey, who still sat unawares on top of his favourite shirt, and then aimed-

"What are you doing?"

Blaine yelped a little and turned to the sound of the voice, inadvertently squirting the water gun too, right into Kurt's chest behind him. Blaine looked at the wet shirt in front of him before he lifted his gaze to Kurt's stern expression.

"Blaine," Kurt whined a little as he clutched the front of his shirt, pulling it away from his skin, and then removing it, "What have I told you about the cat?"

Blaine watched as Kurt walked over and removed Bailey from the clothes and placed him on the floor, and Blaine swore the cat gave him a proud glance before sauntering out.

"Not to terrorize it."

"And what were you about to do?" Kurt asked as he removed a clean dry shirt from his wardrobe and put it on.

"Squirt him with water..." Blaine answered quietly, "But Kurt-"

"Blaine, I know you don't like Bailey, but I can't get rid of him, ok? He lives here now, same as us."

"I know."

Blaine slumped a little and then went into the bathroom to put the squirt gun away, and when he came back into the bedroom, Kurt held his arms out with a smile and Blaine walked into his embrace.

"Sweetheart, let's just focus on our date, yeah?" Kurt said and then placed a light kiss against Blaine's temple, and Blaine melted into him.

"Ok."

Kurt took Blaine for dinner at his favourite restaurant. They had found this place once when they were on a date, it was only a burger place, but Blaine loved it in there. He also loved the people that worked there. All of them knew him and Kurt by name, and the manager Lucy, always greeted them with a kind smile and Blaine's favourite food.

Afterwards, they took a nice stroll through Blaine's favourite park, talking and laughing and joking around. Kurt made sure that he was holding Blaine's hand throughout their whole night, and Blaine sometimes glanced down at their joined hands with a small smile, but he didn't say anything.

While they were walking along, Kurt had a wistful smile on his face and his other hand in his pocket, playing with the box he knew was inside. He waited for the perfect opportunity for it. But as he thought about it, it was always the perfect time, they were on a date, they had been together now for just over 4 months, and Kurt had purchased the ring about a month ago. If he was going to do it, it was now.

"Blaine," he started and brought them over to a bench as the sun was dipping below the trees, casting a warm orange glow around the whole park, "I know we haven't talked about it, but where do you see us in ten years, or twenty?"

"What? What brought this on?" Blaine asked curiously as he turned to Kurt with a smile.

"Well...I erm-"

"Kurt?"

"Marry me Blaine." He blurted out as they sat together and Blaine faltered a little before a big smile crossed his face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Kurt said and then he placed a hand on Blaine's knee, and Blaine's eyes widened so much that they were reflecting the orange light from the sunset, "I love you, so much, and I know we have only been together a short time, but I can't see myself being with anyone else. You're it for me, I know that, I have confidence in that."

Kurt brought the ring out of his pocket, and held it gently in his hand.

"Blaine I don't know what you feel, I know you love me, and I adore you. So sweetheart...will you marry me? Spend the rest of our lives together?"

Blaine's eyes filled with tears, and he placed his hand over his mouth as a sob came out. Kurt was waiting patiently, nervously biting at his bottom lip as he waited for the answer.

"Yes," he said quietly and Kurt's smile brightened, "yes, YES! YES!"

Blaine threw himself onto Kurt and they both went tumbling onto the grass, laughing and kissing. Kurt removed the ring from the box and placed it on Blaine's finger, hearing the happy chuckle from him, and then kissing the tears off of his face.

"Oh Kurt I love you," Blaine said as he cupped Kurt's face and placed kisses all over it, before planting a big one on his lips, "So, so much."

They spent the rest of the evening rolling around in the grass at the park, kissing and sighing against each other's faces, giggling and speaking words of love to each other.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

5 years later...

"What about that one?!" Kurt shouted to Blaine over all the noise and barking.

Blaine shook his head and then wandered around the kennels, smiling at all the dogs trying to compete for his attention.

Kurt had wanted to do something special for Blaine, for their 5th wedding anniversary, so he brought him down to the local shelter to adopt a dog.

Blaine had nearly bounced in excitement when Kurt had pulled into the parking lot and told him why they were there.

Kurt thought he may need a leash fro Blaine but he calmed as he walked in, quietly eyeing the dogs and puppies with a childish wonder.

Kurt was leaving the decision up to Blaine, and he was patiently waiting by the exit while Blaine checked them all out.

His husband suddenly stopped and focused his attention into a cage at the end of the kennels, before kneeling down and placing his fingers lightly through the metal.

Kurt watched as a small black nose came forward, the angle at which the cage was set back didn't give Kurt a clear view of the dog but Blaine was speaking softly to it.

A small pink tongue licked at Blaine's fingers before the muzzle disappeared and Blaine turned to Kurt with a big smile as he pointed to the cage he was kneeling next to.

"This one, honey, definitely." He said and Kurt smiled at him as he wandered over to take a peek himself.

Inside the kennel at the end, was a tiny black, curly haired little pup, big brown eyes staring up at them both and a tiny little curly tail wagging slowly. The name on the door said Lacy.

"She's so sweet," Blaine told Kurt as he stood up beside him and Kurt nodded in agreement, "I know she'll make the perfect little pet. Can we get her?"

"Sure, sweetheart, let me go and ask the guy at the desk."

When the guy opened the front of the kennel the puppy slunk back a little, obviously frightened, but the guy gestured for Blaine to get her so Kurt watched as his husband got down onto all fours and slowly crawled towards her.

"Hey there pretty thing," he said in a soft voice and the puppy sniffed the air and her little tail started wagging again, "hey, you're so cute. Yes you are...come here baby...come here."

He had his hand out in front of him for a while and the puppy slowly crept forward, sniffling at the air as she did. And then when she was within stroking distance, Blaine placed a hand underneath her chin and she licked his hand.

Kurt was smiling down at them, while the guy went to get forms for them to sign, watching his husband and the puppy getting more comfortable with each other.

The puppy had gained a little confidence and crept into Blaine's lap and he chuckled as he picked her up.

He turned to Kurt with a brilliant smile, stretched so wide across his face, and Kurt had to hand it to him, they looked the perfect picture together.

"So are we keeping her name, or changing it?" Kurt asked once they were back in the car, idly stroking the puppy's soft ears, where she lay on Blaine's lap.

Blaine glanced down at her and then back at Kurt.

"Katy." He told him and Kurt chuckled lightly.

"Ok then, let's go and annoy Bailey with our new addition then, shall we?" Kurt said and Blaine grinned a little evilly at the thought, but Kurt just giggled quietly to himself as he drove them home. 


End file.
